Sleepovers
by Sev's Bitch
Summary: Hermione goes to spend a weekend with Ginny to get a makeover. Little did she know it would change all of her. Femslash


_Title - Sleepovers  
Rating - R  
Summary - Hermione goes to spend a weekend with Ginny to get a makeover. Little did she know it would change all of her. Disclaimer - Not mine, never will be. I am not affiliated with J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers.and I do not own any of the characters in the books or movies._

_Please Review._

* * *

It was the last two weeks of summer vacation before Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. She finished packing her weekend bag making sure she had everything she would need. With a grin she checked the mirror and walked out of her room. "Okay mom I'm ready to head to the burrow." She said getting in the car with her mom.

Ginny sat at the table with her brothers and parents as they finished breakfast. "So Ginny, when is Hermione going to get here?" Ron asked looking to Ginny "Before lunch, mum tell him not to bother us. We are doing girl stuff and we don't need a guy bugging us" She said shooting a small glare to Ron

Ginny walked to the door opening it "Hermione" She said with a big smile hugging the slightly older girl. "Come on let's get upstairs before Ron bugs us"  
Hermione looked about with a smile following Ginny up to her room "This will be fun, when we get back to school everyone will love us" She said imagining in her head how their makeovers would go.

Later that night after everyone had finished dinner Hermione and Ginny walked into their room giggling about the prank Fred pulled on Ron. Ginny fell back onto one of the beds. "So what are we going to do with your hair?" She asked looking at her admiring how truly beautiful 'Mione really was. She shook those thoughts from her head, just because she liked girls doesn't meant Hermione would do anything with her.

"I'm not sure...straighten I guess" 'Mione said shrugging. "Ginny, have you ever been with a guy? I mean like slept with one"  
"I did the last week of school" Ginny said nodding "Is it really like what everyone says it's like?" Hermione asked looking at her "Well it is nice, but there are alot of things better." "Like what?" "Well ..." Ginny said turning to Hermione and taking a deep breath. Leaning in slightly she kissed Hermione quickly but softly.

Hermione stiffened up slightly not knowing what to do. The only experiance she ever had was the peck she gave Harry and Ron once. But this was alot more than what she felt those times. Ginny pulled back slightly "Sorry, I just couldn't help it"  
"Ginny," Hermione said quietly "Could you teach me a few things." She said slightly embarassed to be asking that.  
"I will" Ginny said locking and soundproofing her room.

Hermione looked to Ginny and gave a half smile. Ginny leaned closer to Hermione pulling her in for a kiss. The curly hair girl tried to loosen up a bit and let Ginny do the most for now. She finally got it and started to lean back in the kiss as it slowly started to get more heated. Both girls cheeks red and them slightly panting when the parted. Ginny moved her hand to Hermione's shirt and undone the bottom button looking up to see if she would protest. The older girl took in a breath and nodded slightly, she was nervous but so excited.

Ginny removed 'Mione's shirt and kissed her collarbone then moved slowly down her chest. "Hermione lay back on the bed" She whispered Hermione layed back arching her back slightly into Ginny's touch. The red headed girl kissed slowly down Hermione's torso and to the hem of her pants undoing them slowly and sliding them down. She moved back up after removing the pants and kissed the older girls lips and then removed her own clothing.

Hermoine looked over at Ginny who was now laying next to her "You sure?" The red head asked With a slight nod Ginny moved down, kissing up Hermione's inner thigh lightly. Hermione moaned trying to move down a bit to get Ginny to get to the spot that ached. Ginny partd the girls lips and inserted a finger into her. Hermione squeled slightly enjoying what the red headed girl could do.

Hermione finally reached her Orgasm and Ginny moved up to lay next to her. "Could I repay the favor?" Hermione asked slightly out of breath "If you want to " Ginny said with a nod. Hermione moved down doing to Ginny what was done to her.

Two weeks later the girls both boarded the train with Ron and Harry. Neither of the girls had done anything else or even spoke of that night since it happened. They did get the makeover done. Hermione had gotten her hair straighten, and lightened a bit. Ginny had hers shortened and a few highlights added in. The four of them found one compartment together and they all sat down. After catching up for a bit Hermione stood up "Ginny can you come back to the bathroom with me, I need to ask you a question." They both left and headed back there the boys shrugging and talking about Quidditch now.

"What is it Hermione?" She asked once they closed the door behind them. Hermione looked at hr and kissed her then pulled back. "We need to have another sleepover soon. I enjoyed what we done and I want to do it again"  
Ginny smiled and hugged the older girl kissing her neck. "We will have another one soon. Until then, we can meet up in the prefects bathrooms right"  
Hermione nodded and the two kissed once more.

* * *

_Okay ... I know it might not have made much sense, or anything. I'm also sure it had alot of errors. But I wrote it in like half an hour at 5 am. I just had to qrite it or else it wouldn't get out of my head. Please review. I could write a sequel if anyone wants on. So tell me what you think in a review._


End file.
